


supermarkets, red wine and other problems

by Mcdannolover



Series: journey of love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute Danny, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Steve, cute Steve, speachless Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannolover/pseuds/Mcdannolover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not know what to do. He loves this man but every fiber of his body screams: ,,run !!""<br/>Damn it!<br/>He was not used to so many emotions ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	supermarkets, red wine and other problems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supermärkte,Rotwein und andere Probleme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107109) by Fluffflaff. 



> Hey guys! I hope you´re going to enjoy this short story about our favourite couple, forever McDannoshipper!

Could he? Should he really...?

No never! That´d be the worst thing he could do.  
Damn it he loved this man for more than two years and he could not think of anything that was better than ,,just” a romantic dinner?  
Danny deserved more than that.

The commander stares frustrated into his shopping cart.  
Its contents were lousy, two steaks and a bottle of red wine.  
With a depressed growl he puts everything back into one of the white old shelves, he doesn´t  
care that the steaks now spoiled between diapers and powder.

This evening!!  
How the hell should he propose to Danny ,,I love you, be my husband.” was not exactly the best way, to be honest.  
Sure, it should say exactly that but even more!  
It should show the blonde cop how much he really meant to him. It didn't matter, without Dannys rants, his eyes, his hair... without Danny he wouldn´t be able to live . 

Steve let his fingers glide over the little blue box in his pocket.  
It was probably already damaged just because he carried this tiny thing with him for almost three weeks now.  
Would Danny say yes?

A Seal, who would never be able to live without his secrets and demons?

,,Stop thinking about that McGarett! You don´t even know how to do this proposal!” 

Steve bangs his head against the cart. He was screwed totally screwed! 

Maybe he should call Kono and ask her what to do? 

Ah quit that! She would probably say that Danny would agree, no matter what he did but that  
wasn´t the point!  
He wanted to-

,,How long do you plan on staying here?” 

Shit. Steve froze. It couldn´t be, not now! ,,Oh, h-hey Danny!” He panics, ,,What are you doing here buddy?” 

,,Danny pointed his finger at Steve. ,,We´ve got Friday. Ergo: it´s my turn to go shopping which brings me back to my, or your question what are you doing here?” 

,,I?” What should he do? Shit shit! Think McGarrett think! Run? -NO! Uhhhh- swimming! You need towels for that, wait- you don´t.... Blame, blues, blueeeee Blue! Water! ,,I needed water, I´m thirsty.” , he smiled. That was the most feeble excuse he´d ever made. 

Danny froze still. ,,And what, my friend, are you doing in the kids department? The water is in the front, as far as I know.”

,,I just looked around in case we needed something else! We may need...WINE! That´s what I wanted, a fine wine.”  
He fumbles the wine back out of the shelfwith clumsy fingers. But the bottle shatteres with a loud bang on the green-grey-ish tiles.

,,JESUS, Steven!! What got into you today, huh?” Dannys hands flail in the air before he crouches down next to Steve to helps him pick up the sharp fragments. ,,Huh? What´s that?” the blonde detective takes something from under the shelf. A blue little box appears in his now open hands. ,,Someone probably lost it.” Danny shrugs his shoulders and opens the now with wine and dust covered box. 

our own infinity -love Steve 

Danny gets pale, his blue eyes stare with utter disbelieve at this small silver ring which shines like a diamond in the cold light.  
,,...That´s weird, the guy has your name, Steve... “ he whispers.

Steve had to watch how his whole plan to make the perfect unforgettable proposal died in front of his eyes.  
There is no other way but to do it now. 

He doesn´t know how much courage it takes to grab Dannys hand and kneel in front of him, but it´s enough. 

,,I wanted this to be more romantic.” he groans out. He never understood why people kneeled in front of their beloved ones but he has no chance cause his knees feel like pudding.  
One deep breath...  
,,Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, do you want to marry me?” 

For a short moment Steve can´t do anything but look into Danny's shocked eyes. His heart thumps like it´s going to explode, the wine which now soaks into into his jeans is unimportant, the people who are now staring at them are just fading silhouettes in the corner of his eyes.  
This is about Danny and him and if they can be what Steve and hopefully Danny want them to become. 

But his blonde lover stops his wild thoughts ,,Come here you goof. Of course I wanna marry you!!” 

Steve can´t believe it! He said yes! He puts the ring on Dannys finger and wonders how he deserves such a beautiful fiancè. His Danno his wonderful man, would soon be his husband. 

Everyone applauds and celebrates. The whole supermarket is a cheering crowd.  
But the future married couple doesn´t notice anything. Their first kiss as fiancèes is all they need to be happy.  
And the broken wine bottle that kepps soaking into the diapers is long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So, this story was inspired by a german song ,,hör gut zu" by ,,Pur"  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHWPwfSGd7k) 
> 
> 2\. As you may noticed english is not my mother tongue, did you notice or was it not THAT bad?
> 
> 3\. This Story was originally posted on fanfiktion.de (,,Supermärkte, Rotwein und ander Probleme) 
> 
> 4\. last but not least: Did you like it??


End file.
